villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Masters
The Dark Masters (ダークマスターズ, Dāku Masutāzu) are a group of 4 evil Mega level digimon that seeks to rule the Digital World forever and the main antagonists of the second half of the Digimon anime. Each Dark Master is a powerful Mega Digimon, who rules some part of their main lair Spiral Mountain. Like most villains in Digimon (with the exception of Myotismon), the Dark Masters never last long against the Digidestined. They are MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon. The Dark Masters The first appearance of the Dark Masters is in episode number forty of the first season entitled "Enter the Dark Masters" after the Digidestined defeated VenomMyotismon and returned to the Digital World. MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon, and Piedmon created a trap to capture and destroy the DigiDestined. The DigiDestined dropped into the traps set by the Dark Masters. The Dark Masters quickly defeated the DigiDestined and were about to destroy them when they were saved by Piximon who sacrificed himself so they can escape. MetalSeadramon MetalSeadramon was the first of the Dark Masters. He ruled over the Ocean part of Spiral Mountain. His servants include Scorpiomon and Divermon. He attempted to lock them inside a building, putting them to sleep, and then burn it down, but this failed. He attempted to attack them in the ocean, but they were saved by Whamon. MetalSeadramon attacked them again, and nearly killed WarGreymon, but was body slammed by Whamon. MetalSeadramon killed Whamon with a River of Power attack through the head, and WarGreymon spun around, using Nova Force, and counteracted his next River of Power, sending the attack back through him and destroying him. He was also the biggest in size of the four masters. MetalSeadramon lasted three episodes against the Digidestined, and was destroyed at the beginning of the third, rather than at the end. In the Japanese version however he took two episodes to defeat and was finished off at the end of the second. The difference is due to the footage being moved to the following episode in the English version. Personality and Traits MetalSeadramon is very arrogant, and thus he loses his temper easily when his enemies get the best of him or when one of his plans of killing the DigiDestined fails. MetalSeadramon prefers to destroy his foes, rather than tease them. He actually argued with Piedmon and Puppetmon on how to destroy the Digidestined when they arrived from Earth (this could be because MetalSeadramon was the only data-type Digimon, which is considered neutral, out of the Dark Masters while the other three were virus-type Digimon, which is evil). MetalSeadramon doesn't destroy his own minions for sadistic enjoyment. The only time he destroyed his henchman was Scorpiomon when he failed on numerous occasions trying to catch the DigiDestined. Powers and Abilities MetalSeadramon is a Mega Digimon, a gold metal sea serpent type. Attacks shown here are: *'River of Power -' MetalSeadramon fires a massive energy beam from the cannon on his nose. Voiced by Doug Erholtz in the English anime. Puppetmon (Pinocchimon) Puppetmon is the second Dark Master. He is a puppet, and likes to control people as if they were puppets. He rules the forest part of Spiral Mountain and his servants includes forest dwelling Digimon such as Kiwimon. He used voodoo dolls to control the Digidestined, but TK tricked him and smashed his remote. His servant Cherrymon also convinced Matt that he must destroy his rival, Tai, starting a fight between the two. But Cherrymon was killed by Puppetmon for saying the Digidestined had something he didn't (later revealed to be friends, though he often denies this). He sent the RedVegiemon after the Digidestined once, and at another point fought MetalEtemon, and was slightly winning, but walked away because he was bored. Eventually Puppetmon fought MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon, WarGreymon, and Angewomon, and was at a disadvantage until he brought his mansion to life. However, he was attacked and betrayed by Matt and MetalGarurumon. MetalGarurumon killed Puppetmon with a Metal Wolf Claw, and Puppetmon disintegrated. Puppetmon lasted the longest against the Digidestined, at five episodes, though admittedly the fight with him also clashed with the fight between Tai and Matt, as well as the return of Etemon. Personality and Traits Puppetmon's personality can be best described as a combination of a six-year-old brat and a violent, murderous psychopath. He loves to play with his enemies, thinking it's fun to see their confusion, but equally enjoys murder. In fact, he destroys his own minions at will and he also tried to kill T.K. in the original Japanese version with a hide-and-seek game that involved real guns and shooting. Despite this, he is very gullible, and prone to temper tantrums when he isn't winning. Puppetmon is often chosen as a favorite of the four Dark Masters, mainly for his length of time fighting the DigiDestined and the plots he starts in the series. Powers and Abilities Puppetmon is a Mega Digimon who resembles a puppet, as his name implies. His attacks shown here are: *'Puppet Pummel' '''-''' (Bullet Hammer in the Japanese version) Puppetmon uses his hammer's energy blasters to either attack the target from a distance or amplify his hammer's strikes. *'Flying Cross Cutter (Japan)' - Puppetmon uses his wooden crossed weapon and throws it like a boomerang. Voiced by David Lodge in the English anime. Machinedramon (Mugendramon) [[Machinedramon|'Machinedramon']] is the third of the Dark Masters, the second biggest, and one of the most brutal and sadistic Dark Masters. He rules the city part of Spiral Mountain. His servants include Mekanorimon, Tankmon, Megadramon, and Gigadramon. After Machinedramon trapped the Digidestined in a building and sinking it with Giga Cannon, the Digidestined fought off a WaruMonzaemon, who came crying to Machinedramon. Machinedramon shot off his paw, possibly killing him, then faced the Digidestined himself. The Numemon attacked him but he destroyed them. WarGreymon used his claw (which is super-effective against enemies whose names end in "Dramon") to chop Machinedramon into three pieces, destroying him. Machinedramon lasted two episodes against the Digidestined, and thus was defeated the quickest, though in the Japanese version he lasted the same number of episodes as MetalSeadramon due to the English version moving the footage from the original ending of Episodes 41 and 42 into the following episode. Personality and Traits Although he speaks quietly, Machinedramon is as ruthless and insane as both Piedmon and Puppetmon. He is a monstrous sadist who loves to destroy. He is also the most intelligent of the Dark Masters shown by his plans of using Izzy's laptop to track his and Tai's location. However, he is not above mindless destruction, and will murder anyone with no remorse whatsoever. His destruction of all the Numemon makes him the most prolific murderer of the Dark Masters. Powers and Abilities Machinedramon is a Mega Digimon, a machine type Digimon with a dark head with sharp teeth, and two sharp claws, two legs and a tail, and two cannons on his shoulders. His attacks shown here are: *'Giga Cannon' - Machinedramon fires a massive energy blast from the two cannons on his back. *'Catastrophe' - Machinedramon fires a large array of missiles at his foes. Voiced by Dave Guerrie in the English anime. Piedmon (Piemon) ' Piedmon' is the fourth of the Dark Masters, who also appears to be the leader. He resembles a jester. He rules the central, wasteland area of Spiral Mountain. During the first appearance of the Dark Masters, Piedmon directs an attack toward Mimi, but Chuumon jumps in front of her and takes the hit and dies. To this, Piedmon simply says "Chuumon was a fool." After the other Dark Masters were destroyed, Piedmon sent LadyDevimon after the Digidestined, but Angewomon destroyed her. Piedmon then attacked the Digidestined, and turned all of them and their Digimon into keychains, except Mimi, Lillymon, TK, Kari, and Angemon. For the first time, Angemon digivolved into MagnaAngemon, who for an Ultimate Digimon had enough power to rival a Mega Digimon, and seemingly defeated Piedmon. He then used Magna Antidote to restore the others to their original forms. Piedmon was down but not out, and summoned an army of Vilemon. MagnaAngemon used his devastating attack, Gate of Destiny, to suck them into oblivion. Then, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon hit Piedmon with a Terra Force and Giga Missile, sending him flying into the Gate of Destiny, which then disintegrated, thus putting an end to Piedmon once and for all.. Piedmon lasted three episodes against the Digidestined. Personality and Traits Piedmon was notable for being sadistic and sociopathic, enjoying causing pain and psychologically taunting his opponents. Despite being the strongest, he fought briefly with Angemon, though this might have been because Angemon is extremely powerful against Digimon who are purely evil; he did however beat him, only to be easily defeated and later destroyed with the help of the other Chosen Children by MagnaAngemon. Powers and Abilities Piedmon is a Mega Digimon. Attacks shown here are: *'Trump Sword' - Piedmon throws his four swords and manipulates them to attack his enemies. *'Clown Trick' - Piedmon uses his magic to attack the enemy. This attacks is capable of creating energy blasts, fire-hoops, and even reflecting back attacks. He can throw a blanket at anyone to turn him or her into a keychain. Voiced by Derek Stephen Prince in the English anime. voting Do you like Dark Master yes, maybe, or no? Yes Maybe No Which Dark Master member you like? Piedmon Metalseadramon Mugedramon Puppetmon Trivia *It is later revealed that the Dark Masters were created by Apocalymon, who lasted two episodes against the Digidestined and were destroyed by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon near the beginning of the second. *In Season 2, when Azulongmon is telling the new Digidestined about the Dark Masters, a four-way split-screen is shown, depicting the scenes where all four Dark Masters are destroyed. Category:Dark Lord Category:Monarchs Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dictator Category:Teams Category:Evil Organization Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Dark Masters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Dark Forms Category:Outright Villains